our path ahead
by Miss Perspicacious
Summary: Sasuke is desperate to let Sakura know that he means it when he said he's sorry. So he does an Itachi-move. And no, the forehead poke isn't the only Itachi-move Sasuke knows.


Otsukaresama deshita, Kishimoto-sensei! THANK YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS OF NARUTO! :")

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.our path ahead.**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

><p>Sakura finishes neatly. The blood has stopped running and the flesh has been stitched up to conceal the jagged end of Sasuke's torn limb. Sasuke can sense where his left arm once was, like he never lost it in the fight. But this isn't nearly as important as how Sakura feels.<p>

She's looking at Naruto and not at him. She's checking up on Naruto and she doesn't bother asking how he is. Then she glances at Kakashi who teleports himself to where they are right now: at the bottom of the broken valley where the sun is seen rising lazily from the east.

As another day begins over the war-torn land, everyone is granted a second chance. Oddly enough, that includes him. He can live, start over. He can ask forgiveness if he wants to. And Sasuke is desperate to let Sakura know that he means it when he said he's sorry.

The kunoichi helps Naruto stand on his feet. Her right arm goes around his waist, while the other balances the jinchuuriki over her shoulders. Kakashi is about to pick him up too, when he boldly asks his former sensei a favor.

"Kakashi, will it be alright if Sakura would…" he trails off. Sasuke wonders if this is the right thing to do.

Kakashi examines him briefly. Then the corners of his eyes crinkle. Beneath the dark mask, Sasuke can see the gentle upturn of his cheeks. Sasuke and his intentions, no matter how subtle, are acknowledged.

The jounin turns away and says, "Sakura, let me handle Naruto. Will you take care of Sasuke?"

The kunoichi and jinchuuriki exchange glances. The latter protests, saying he's hurting all over and he's comfortable with Sakura—and why does Sasuke always get Sakura? Meanwhile, Sakura is dumbfounded at her sensei's request and her face colors.

It takes a couple of facial and hand gestures for Kakashi to get the message through. Then it hits him like a rock, and Naruto exhales a big, _AHHH!_ The jinchuuriki grins and snickers and he unhooks himself too soon from Sakura's grasp that he tumbles over. Thankfully, Kakashi is quick enough on his feet to catch the careless idiot. They start ahead; the smug look doesn't leave Naruto's face.

Sakura goes to Sasuke's side, and without saying anything, she bends down to take his right arm to sling it over her shoulders. Sakura wraps an arm around his waist, and the way she distances her hips from his tells him that she feels uneasy with their contact. So Sasuke takes the initiative and scoots closer to Sakura as she pulls them both up on their feet.

When their other two teammates have walked far enough from them (or at least far enough that Kakashi nor the dobe can eavesdrop), Sasuke leans close to Sakura. She stiffens at his sudden proximity, but she doesn't pull away.

"I meant it," Sasuke says softly. "I meant what I said. That I'm sorry."

"Okay," Sakura says. And she doesn't say anything more.

They walk through the woods, and Sasuke purposely slows down his already weak stride so he and Sakura wouldn't catch up to Naruto and Kakashi. Her eyes are looking straight ahead. She remains careful not to let herself bump against his side as they move.

Sasuke is stubborn and insistent with what he wants. No amount of death or war, not even the experience of losing an important body part, can thoroughly change his decisive nature. Sasuke halts all of a sudden, and because she is somehow attached to him, Sakura is also forced to stop.

"Sasuke-kun?"

With his one hand, Sasuke reaches for Sakura's head, his fingers running through pink locks. Sasuke gently pushes her towards him so their foreheads meet. The tips of their noses touch, and their breaths mingle. His dark eyes stare deeply into her bright, green ones that have widened with surprise.

Someone he loved dearly did the same to him before passing on. There's a rush of familiarity as he shares this special gesture with her, and Sasuke feels comforted like this. But unlike with Itachi, Sasuke isn't staring into empty, lifeless eyes. His undead brother's eyes lacked the sincerity and fullness of life that Sakura's carry. It's because of this, because of Sakura, that once again he is saved.

"I'll make it up to you, Sakura," he says. "I promise." They stay like that for a moment longer before they are interrupted.

Their loudmouthed team mate shouts at them from afar, telling them to hurry up because he's hungry and there's still a billion people waiting out there to be saved from the eternal genjutsu—and, wait, what the heck are the two of them _doing_ exactly?

Sasuke pulls away first, but he keeps his eyes on her. Only now does he notice that his actions have shaken her up. Her cheeks are completely flushed. Her lips are trembling as they curl into a smile. Fresh tears threaten to spill over. Still she refuses to say anything. Instead she pulls him back in place. Sasuke holds on to her and Sakura leans tenderly against him.

They continue on their path, side by side.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's note:** My first drabble after the manga's conclusion. If you look closely, there's reference to Chapter 590 here, the farewell scene between Sasuke and his big bro, (^/_\^). __Reviews_ _are awesome!_

_x Roru_


End file.
